Snowed Under
by Team-Jazz
Summary: The Santa Clause:: When Eira applies for the new job as the Head-Elf's assistant. she soon finds out that life in the fast lane isn't as easy as it looks. Bernard/OC
1. Interview

**Hello! With Christmas on its way, I decided to try a little Santa Clause experiment. I know this chapter isn't the most exciting, but it should pcik up the pace soon. And I'm sorry Bernard is sooo grumpy but he does get stressed out a bit (Bless his grumpy little soul xD)**

**I don't have a nice Beta person for this (or any of my other fics) so please excuse any mistakes that my lousy spell checker hasn't spotted ^^**

**Disclaimer: The Santa Clause is not mine, but Eira is**

**Please R&R**

**Merry Christmas everyone**

Chapter 1 - Interview

With only three months until the big day, the workshops were hectic, with little feet running to and fro, trying to patch up any faults in the toys before it got to the big day. And needless to say, the department that I had been assigned to when I first started working for the big man, happened to be the busiest: Wrapping,

Over the many years that I had worked there, I had been promoted up the ranks. I know what you're thinking, wrapping isn't exactly glamorous but without us there would be no surprise. That year, I was holding the position of the Head Wrapper's Assistant, a boring job that generally meant that I had to run around after her doing the jobs she didn't like.

Gloria was a small elf, with sharp features, and an even sharper temper. Some of the elves joked that she was related to Bernard, Elfsburg's resident Arch-Elf and general grump, although they were careful never to say it when she was in earshot. Gloria spent most of the year shouting at us, ripping wrapping paper that wasn't bright enough, chucking ribbons that weren't curly enough out of the window, and bossing the department about. As usual, I would follow behind, taking note of what still needed to be done, and fetching cookies when she became hungry, which was once every hour.

That's why I decided to go for the job. Over the past few years, Christmas had started getting busier. The big man himself was beginning to wilt under the strain, and he made less visits to the workshops, tending to spend his time in his personal quarters. On top of that, the spirit of Christmas was shrinking, with the numbers of children who believed dropping every year. The elves magic was slowly drying up.

On that fateful morning, I was sitting outside a great, candy-cane doorway, leading into Santa's office. My little hat was creased from the amount of times that I had twisted it with nervous fingers, waiting. The door opened and a young elf stepped out, bright red and shaking

"Good luck, you'll need it! He's not in a good mood this morning" She blurted out, before running away down the corridor.

The kindly old voice of Santa called the for the next interviewee, me. I shuffled in, clutching my hat and sat down opposite him. He smiled warmly and offered me a cup of cocoa. I took it my hands shaking, and sipped it carefully, burning my tongue. It was not Santa that I was afraid of. It was the figure standing beside him, leaning with his arms crossed against the wall. Because for some strange reason, I was applying for the job, as the Head-Elf's assistant. The term "Out of the frying pan, into the fire" came to mind.

Now don't get me wrong, Bernard was a wonderful elf, the best in fact, that's why he had the job. But he could be grumpy at the best of times, and a monster when he was stressed. And with only three months until the big day, you can guess what kind of mood he was in.

"Now, Eira" Santa began, surprising me with the fact he knew my name "What made you apply for the job?"

"Well..." I began quietly, clearing my throat and trying again slightly louder, "I have the experience, I worked as Gloria's assistant for about a hundred and three years…"

"Yes, but that is slightly different to this job" Bernard interrupted me, making me jump, but Santa was nodding thinking it over.

They asked a few more questions, Bernard looking more exasperated by the second, until Santa sent me outside to wait. I don't know how long I waited outside, but it felt like days. The door finally opened and I was called back inside.

"Congratulations! You've done it" Santa smiled. Bernard's reaction was much the opposite, as if he had protested the very idea of the job being taken by me. He stood, looking down at the ground before striding quickly towards the door.

"If you would excuse us Santa, we have a lot of work to do, and little time to do it in"

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Crash

**Next Chapter ^^ I'm having a shot at Bernards POV for a bit. Hope ya like xD**

**Disclaimer: The Santa Clause is not mine, but Eira is**

**Please R&R**

**Merry Christmas everyone**

Chapter 2 - Crash

Bernard's POV

I had three months to go, three months! And he decides that it's finally time to get an assistant for me. I suppose it was better late than never.

I had sat in that office all day, listening to various stories of the grand accomplishments of elves that probably couldn't tie their own shoe laces. Needless to say, I was stressed beyond belief.

To top it all, I was beginning to see signs that the current Santa was changing, and not in a good way. After all, he was human, and even with the North Pole magic that he lived with everyday, he wasn't immortal. His life could be prolonged but that didn't stop his mental stability dissolving. It had started with little things, like calling elves by the wrong names, or adding the component to a toy. But he was getting worse, and before long, the elves would notice.

I stormed out of his office, nearly knocking over the cluster of elves that had gathered to eavesdrop on the other side. They scattered, giggling as they went, before I could take my most recent bad mood out on them. I heard the door swing shut behind me and judder to a halt as Eira tried to follow my quick pace. She ran to keep up with my longer strides, hugging a small notepad ready to take notes.

Our journey to the workshops was short and silent, with neither of us exchanging any words as we walked. As we reached the courtyard outside, I gave an exasperated sigh. The E.L.F.S team were having one of their monster snowball fights where the aim of the game was to hit anything that moved. I adjusted my beret, and set off at a brisk pace, weaving in and out of the fight. Snow sprayed in my face from a near miss, and the shouts of the young elves enjoying themselves wrung in my ears. I reached the door and turned around, expecting to find Eira, but she was no-where to be seen, Suddenly, from out of the crowd, came a very snowy, very cold looking elf, who had clearly taken a lot of the hits. She shook most of it off, her nose red with the cold.

"Will you hurry up?!" I snapped, unaware at how crabby I sounded

"Sorry Sir" she replied, sounding disheartened, before stuttering a question

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked "I'm sorry if I have"

My brow furrowed, I whirled around again, feeling confused

"What makes you think that?"

"You seem…annoyed at me" she said quietly, as if she thought that I would shout at her for her opinion

Oh boy, did I feel guilty then. Was I really being so harsh? It wasn't like I was doing it on purpose, but new employees _bugged_ me. They got in the way, and needed training. And did I mention it was only three months until Christmas?

"No. I'm just worried. We have a lot of work to do, speaking of which…" I gestured towards the workshop doors, and she hurried inside. Thankful that we were finally getting somewhere I followed.

* * *

Eiras POV

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked "I'm sorry if I have"

He whirled around, his little brown curls twirling, to look at me

"What makes you think that?"

"You seem…annoyed at me" I said quietly, shrinking back as I imagined his enraged reply. I was pleasantly surprised. Was that a flash of guilt I saw in his eyes? Surely not!

"No. I'm just worried. We have a lot of work to do, speaking of which…" He pointed into the workshop, and eager to please on my first day, I hurried inside, dusting the remaining snow off as I went.

The workshop was incredibly busy, with elves running around trying to finish off the presents on time. There were teddy-bears, toy trains, rocking horses and go-karts, each one, painted in vibrant colours. The conveyer belts carrying the toys to the upper levels were stacked full.

As they entered, one elf ran over to Bernard, a toy in hand, in a panic. As he started to blurt out the problem, I jotted down notes. That's when I heard it. A cross between a laugh and a scream, echoing throughout the halls. It sounded over the voices of the elves and was followed by a crash close by.

Suddenly, the doors were flung open, a great hairy mass erupting with a shriek through them. The reindeer circled the room, laughing hysterically, crashing into boxes and scattering toys. Presents went flying, and with many sickening crunches were shattered. The animal turned in mid-air, sending elves ducking for cover

All I could do was watch, as the reindeer rocketed towards Bernard, the young elf and I.


End file.
